Woo-Hoo!
by RRRRRAVEH
Summary: [1/2] Ini hanya kisah tentang Yoo Youngjae—si pria—dan kekasihnya, Jung Daehyun—si wanita—setelah mereka meminum ramuan yang dibuat oleh Jongup. Dan akibatnya sangaaatlah fatal. Yaitu... pertukaran gender. / GS / DAEJAE slight! JAEDAE


_**Ini hanya kisah tentang Yoo Youngjae—si pria—dan kekasihnya, Jung Daehyun—si wanita—setelah mereka meminum ramuan yang dibuat oleh Jongup. Dan akibatnya sangaaatlah fatal. Yaitu... pertukaran gender.**_

* * *

.

.

 **Woo-Hoo!**

Daehyun and Youngjae are belongs to each other

 _GS – AU – OOC – TYPO(s) – FLUFF GAGAL PAKE CAPSLOCK – Nyerempet M/?_

 _ **Err... moga gak bosen baca FF-ku—pfft—oke? Dan... maaf, judul gak nyambung sama cerita -,- YAH, GITU DAH. ENJOY, WAHAI PARA SQUIDDY :v**_

 _ **(... anyway, Squiddy itu... apa?)**_

.

.

* * *

"Noona?"

Youngjae mengernyit kala melihat Daehyun tiba-tiba masuk ke kelasnya dengan kelewat riang hingga rok mininya nyaris tersingkap. "Kenapa kau berada di si—"

"YOUNGJAE-AH~~!"

GREP!

"GYAAA! NOONA, KENAPA KAU MEMELUKKU SEERAT INI?! SESAK—"

"DUO MAKNAE AKHIRNYA MENJADI SEPASANG KEKASIH, KYAAA~!"

Tangan Youngjae terdiam membeku di atas bahu Daehyun. "A-apa? B-benarkah—"

"Iya, benar!" seru Daehyun menggebu-gebu. Dia melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menunjukkan sebuah botol kecil yang dipegangnya. "Sebagai pajak jadian, mereka memberikan kita ini. Yah... Jongup yang membuatnya. Baik sekali dia."

"... mencurigakan," Youngjae merebut botol itu lalu menelisik cairan hijau yang ada di dalamnya. "Ini ramuan yang dibuatnya tadi di kelas kimia."

"Oh, benarkah?" Bibir tebal Daehyun mengerucut lucu. "Kalau begitu, cium."

"Err... lagi-lagi permintaan aneh di saat yang tidak tepat. Aku membencimu, noona."

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoo Youngjae. Jadi, cium aku. Oh, atau kau mau kita having se—"

Buru-buru Youngjae membekap mulut Daehyun saat menyadari bahwa masih ada beberapa murid di kelasnya itu. "Diam! Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh di sini!" serunya kesal. Pipi tembamnya dihiasi oleh semburat merah yang membuat Daehyun menyeringai nakal.

"Seharusnya aku yang menjadi pria saja, ya."

"HA?" Youngjae membulatkan mulutnya. "Apa—"

"Habisnya... kau pemalu, sih," ujar Daehyun santai, "walaupun kau – err, kuakui kau cukup manly untuk seukuran pria manis. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri juga kalau kau itu pemalu. Dan yang paling penting," Hidung mereka berdua saling bersentuhan. "Kau itu tsundere."

Youngjae mundur beberapa langkah. Tangan kirinya menangkup wajah, menutupi semburat merah yang menjalar sampai ke telinga. "Apa m-maumu—"

"Tuh, kan," Daehyun terkekeh manis, namun terdengar sangat mengerikan di telinga Youngjae. "Begitu saja kau sudah merona seperti gadis."

Gadis?

Youngjae merengut tidak terima. "Akan kubuktikan kalau aku tidak seperti seorang gadis!" Dia melangkah mendekati Daehyun, merengkuh pinggangnya dan menariknya hingga tubuh mereka berdua kini telah menempel dengan erat. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Youngjae mencium bibir Daehyun dengan lembut. Dia memejamkan mata, tidak mengetahui jika Daehyun tengah tertawa jahat di dalam batinnya.

Tangan kiri Daehyun terangkat, hendak menekan tengkuk Youngjae untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Namun naas, Youngjae langsung menjauh dan menutupi wajahnya.

Daehyun melongo kecil. "Astaga. Secepat itu? Tidak ada french kiss atau... apalah, gitu?" katanya tidak percaya.

"B-berisik, noona! Bukankah itu sudah cukup? Cepat kembali ke kelasmu sebelum bel berbunyi!" seru Youngjae tergagap. Tangannya dikibaskan, memberi gesture mengusir.

"Mwo? Enak saja," Tangan Daehyun tersilang di depan dada. "Aku masih ingin di sini!" tukasnya.

"Pergi atau kuremas pantatmu."

"HAH? Ya ampun, kau sudah berani ternyata! Itu namanya pelecehan, tahu – ahh! Ya! YA! JANGAN MEREMAS – aish, ya! Aku akan pergi sekarang!"

Youngjae menatap kosong kepergian Daehyun—dia menghentakkan kakinya kesal—seraya meremas ujung blazernya secara tidak sadar. Beberapa detik setelahnya, kedua mata Youngjae membulat penuh dan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"A-APA YANG BARU SAJA AKU LAKUKAN?! NOONA, MIANHAE!"

.

* * *

.

"Noona, ayo pulang."

"Ah, nde." Daehyun segera memakai tas ranselnya, melangkah mendekati Youngjae yang berada di ambang pintu kelasnya dengan waspada. Youngjae menaikkan sebelah alis bingung melihatnya.

"Ada ap—"

"Kau tidak akan melakukan pelecehan lagi padaku, kan?"

"Oh, yang itu," Youngjae berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tawanya. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja – refleks. Ya, bisa dibilang begitu...?" gumamnya tidak yakin pada dirinya sendiri.

Daehyun merotasikan matanya malas. Dia mengaitkan lengannya dengan lengan Youngjae, kemudian menyeretnya pergi. "Sudahlah. Ayo pulang. Kita akan mencoba ramuan yang dibuat Jongup. Meskipun nanti akan ada efek sampingnya, tidak apa-apa," ocehnya riang.

Senyuman manis Youngjae sunggingkan di bibir plumpnya kala melihat Daehyun yang tersenyum lebar.

 _'Ah... manisnya.'_

Err... andaikan mereka berdua tahu bahwa efek yang dihasilkan ramuan Jongup itu sangatlah berbahaya. Andaikan.

.

* * *

.

"AH~ LELAHNYA!"

Youngjae merebahkan tubuh di sofa, melepaskan dasi dan membuka tiga kancing kemejanya. Kepalanya terangkat, memperlihatkan lehernya yang dibanjiri oleh keringat. Poni yang lepek terkena keringat, mata yang terpejam dan mulut yang terbuka kecil sangat mengundang penampilannya.

"Ugh, jangan membuat pose seperti itu, Jae-ah. Aku jadi ingin menjilat lehermu."

Buru-buru Youngjae mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi tertidur—meringkuk—berusaha menutupi lehernya dan menatap tajam Daehyun yang ikut duduk di sebelahnya. "Dasar mesum," desisnya.

Daehyun tertawa senang melihat reaksi yang Youngjae hasilkan. "Hahaha~ Sudahlah. Mari kita minum ramuan aneh itu!" Dia mengambil botol yang dimaksud dari dalam tasnya, menyodorkannya pada Youngjae. "Kau dulu yang meminumnya! Dua teguk, ya!"

Youngjae mengambil alih botol itu, menelisiknya dari atas hingga bawah lalu mengangguk ragu. "... baiklah."

Daehyun menatap antusias saat Youngjae mulai membuka tutup botol. Dan dia bertepuk rangan riang di saat Youngjae mulai meneguk cairan tersebut dengan kening yang berkerut aneh.

"Puah!" Youngjae mengelap bibir plumpnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Rasanya... aneh! Lebih baik kau tidak usah meminum – YA! KENAPA MALAH DIMINUM?! HAISH, DASAR KERAS KEPALA!"

Daehyun meletakkan botol yang telah kosong itu di atas meja kaca di dekatnya. Tersenyum lebar, dia berkata, "Tidak usah sok mengkhawatirkanku, dasar pemalu," ejeknya bercanda.

"Cerewet kau. Dasar mesum." Tiba-tiba Youngjae berganti posisi, menjadikan paha sintal Daehyun sebagai bantalnya—yang dibalas oleh si empunya dengan pekikan antara terkejut dengan senang, tentu saja.

"K-kenapa?" Pipi Daehyun merona. Dia tersipu setelah menyadari; kali ini Youngjae yang terlebih dahulu memulai skinship di antara mereka.

Emm... dia menyebut kejadian barusan itu adalah salah satu skinship dari sekian banyak skinship yang lain. Hanya karena tengkuk Youngjae yang menyentuh kulit paha dalamnya.

"Apanya yang kenapa, hm?" lirih Youngjae menggumam tidak jelas. Dia menenggelamkan wajah di perut Daehyun, memeluknya erat-erat. "Aku ngantuk. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar..."

"Eih, tapi aku bukan bantal!"

"..."

"Yoo Youngjae?"

"..."

"Haish! Sudah tidur rupanya. Dasar bocah!" gerutu Daehyun sembari menyisir surai hitam milik Youngjae dengan lembut. Sesekali dia bersenandung kecil untuk mengusir rasa bosan yang melandanya.

"Han ip dasi han ip ah~ AH! Kenapa aku ikut mengantuk?" jerit Daehyun pelan, takut-takut bila pemuda yang menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal itu terbangung. "Hoaam~ Lebih baik aku tidur juga..." Dan dia pun menyamankan posisi duduknya, lalu memejamkan mata. Mengarungi dunia mimpi dengan cepat.

.

* * *

.

Youngjae mengerjapkan mata, mendapati kegelapan yang menyapanya—tunggu. APAKAH DIA MATI?! Padahal seingatnya...

"NOONA!" Dia langsung terbangun dengan panik. Dan Youngjae terdiam sebentar, kemudian tertawa pelan setelah menyadari sesuatu. "Oh, astaga. Ternyata tadi gelap karena wajahku berada di perut noona, hahaha – HAH?! SIAPA KAU?!"

Youngjae berdiri menjauh, menatap bingung seorang pria tampan yang mengenakan seragam sekolah wanita—hey, untuk apa?!—terbangun karena teriakannya.

"Eng~ Eh, Youngjae-ah? Kau sudah bangu – WHAT THE HECK?!" Kali ini pria yang tak dikenal itu balik meneriakinya dengan jari telunjuk mengacung ke arah Youngjae. "Kena-na-pa k-k-kau..."

"Apanya yang kenapa?! Kenapa kau mengenalku, pria tak dikenal, huh?! Siapa kau?" sungut Youngjae kesal. Dia sudah membawa vas bunga di tangannya, bersiap-siap untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

Pria tampan itu meliriknya kesal. "Kau tidak mengenalku, huh?" sungutnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku Daehyun, Yoo Youngjae pabbo."

Rahang bawah Youngjae turun secara perlahan, jawdrop dengan dramatis. "... kau pasti bercanda."

"Aish, dasar," gumam Daehyun, si pria tampan berambut merah terang—persis seperti milik Daehyun saat menjadi wanita—yang berantakan itu dengan jengah. Dia berjalan mendekati Youngjae yang harus sedikit mendongak untuk menatap balik tatapan tajam Daehyun—oh, hey. Tunggu dulu.

"Seharusnya aku yang lebih tinggi darimu!" pekik Youngjae tidak terima, mengabaikan kebingungannya yang lalu.

Daehyun mendesah lelah. "Oh, ya ampun. Kau bodoh sekali. Tinggimu menyusut karena kau berada dalam wujud wanita. Mengerti?" Suara serak-serak basahnya membuat Daehyun tersenyum bangga sendiri. "Waw. Suaraku sexy sekali. Youngjae-ah, apakah aku tampan?"

Youngjae mengangguk ragu. "Err... ya. Kuakui kau lebih tampan dariku dan... apa maksudmu dengan 'wujud wanita'?" Bibirnya mengerucut bingung.

"Ck, ini," Tiba-tiba Daehyun meremas dua bongkahan kenyal di dada Youngjae. "Ini bukti bahwa kau adalah seorang wanita sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

 **"APA?!"**

"Tidak usah berteriak." Daehyun menyentil dahi Youngjae.

"La-lalu, bagaimana kau tahu kalau kau adalah seorang... pria?"

"... aku hanya merasakan sesuatu di selangkanganku. Sudah."

Jawaban Daehyun membuat pipi Youngjae memanas.

"Pasti ini gara-gara ramuan Jongup," Daehyun berdecak kesal. "Sial. Dia menipu kita. Tapi tidak apalah. Sesekali aku ingin menjadi pria." Dia pun mengelus dagu seraya menyipitkan mata.

Youngjae masih berada dalam kondisi syok. Rohnya serasa melayang pergi setelah mendengar pernyataan yang mengejutkan dari Daehyun. Tentang—jika... dia adalah—w-w-w-wanita—ugh, susah sekali mengucapkannya.

"T-tapi... kenapa kau senang sekali – kyaaa! Jangan memelukku, bodoh!" Dia berusaha melepaskan kedua lengan kekar Daehyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Pipinya semakin memanas kala merasakan telinganya dilumat dengan lembut.

"Kau manis, Jae-ah...," lirih Daehyun sensual.

"Diamlah!" Youngjae bergerak risih di dalam rengkuhan Daehyun membuat pelukan mereka terlepas begitu saja, namun tidak membuat jarak mereka semakin menjauh.

Daehyun tiba-tiba nyengir lalu mencolek genit dagu Youngjae. "Kalau begini, aku yang akan menjadi top," godanya.

"Apa?" Pipi Youngjae memanas.

"Yah... kupikir-pikir, selama kita terikat dalam hubungan, selalu aku yang memulai skinship dan sebagainya. Sudah kubilang, kau itu pemalu." Daehyun mencubit gemas kedua pipi Youngjae.

Youngjae tersinggung mendengarnya. "Jadi... aku bukan kekasih yang baik, begitu?"

Daehyun menepuk dahinya setelah menyadari sesuatu. _'Ya ampun. Aku lupa kalau Youngjae itu sensitif.'_

"Tidak – percayalah, aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu. Sungguh, aku mencintaimu, Yoo Youngjae."

Youngjae menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Daehyun, kemudian mengerang imut membuat kekasihnya itu tertawa gemas. "Enngg... kenapa kau menyatakan cinta di saat yang tidak tepat, sih? Aku malu...," cicitnya.

Daehyun tersenyum geli lalu mengecup puncak kepala Youngjae pelan. "Kkkkk~ Manisnya~ Sudahlah, ayo kita ganti baju."

Mata Youngjae mengerjap bingung. "Uh-oh, jadi aku memakai bajumu. Begitu?"

"Tentu saja."

"... ah," Tiba-tiba pipi Youngjae memanas kembali. "Aku malu..."

Daehyun memutar mata jengah. Astaga, kekasihnya ini pemalu sekali. "Tidak usah malu. Motif pakaian dalamku tidak ada yang aneh-aneh, kok—" Youngjae memekik malu saat mendengar pernyataan santai Daehyun. "—lagipula, kini kau seorang wanita," tukasnya tenang.

"Err... baiklah. Dan... apa saja yang harus aku waspadai setelah menjadi seorang wanita?"

"Menstruasi," Alis Daehyun berkerut. "Itu sangat mengganggu dan cukup menyakitkan."

"Apa itu – ah, aku pernah mempelajarinya, tapi tidak terlalu dalam. Tanda-tandanya bagaimana?"

"Keluar darah. Singkatnya begitu."

"Keluar dari mana?"

Daehyun nampak memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. "Ehm... dari... 'itu'..."

"... apakah yang kau maksud darah keluar dari belakang?"

"Tidak... bukan belakang. Tapi bawah."

"Lah, terus," Youngjae berbalik agar Daehyun dapat melihat tubuh bagian belakangnya. "Yang merah-merah merembes di celanaku itu... apa?"

Daehyun membulatkan mata dan membekap mulutnya, menahan jeritan histeris yang hendak keluar.

"YA AMPUN! KAU SUDAH MENSTRUASI! PEMBALUTKU HABIS, IDIOOOT!"

.

* * *

.

"Uhh, di mana Daehyun? Kenapa dia belum kembali? Belinya ke mana, sih? Afrika? Indonesia?" gerutu Youngjae kesal. Kakinya menapak dengan keras di atas lantai, berusaha mengusir rasa ingin duduknya—takut-takut jika darahnya nanti akan merembes di sofa. Dia terus mondar-mandir dengan tangan yang mencengkram perut bagian bawahnya. "Gah! Kenapa rasanya seperti ingin mati saja?!"

Drap!

Drap!

BRAK!

"YOUNGJAE-AH! INI PEMBALUTMU!"

"Tidak usah teriak-teriak! Bikin malu saja." Youngjae segera menangkap sekotak pembalut yang dilempar oleh Daehyun dengan sigap, dan langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi.

Daehyun menyeka keringatnya, lalu melepas jaket Youngjae yang berada di tubuhnya. Dia menaiki tangga dan menggedor pintu kamar mandi yang dimasuki Youngjae barusan.

"YOUNGJAE? YOO YOUNGJAE~"

"Ugh – BERHENTILAH MEMANGGILKU, JUNG DAEHYUN SIALAAAN!"

Daehyun terkekeh geli sebagai responnya. Dia kembali menuruni tangga, berinisiatif untuk menghubungi Jongup sebelum Youngjae keluar dari kamar mandi.

TUUT!

TUUT!

Klek!

"HOI—"

 _"Maaf, sisa pulsa Anda—"_

Buru-buru Daehyun memutus sambungan dengan wajah datar. "Sial. Aku lupa beli pulsa. Ah, pakai ponsel punya Youngjae saja."

TUUT!

TUUT!

Klek!

 _"Yeobose—"_

"HOI, MOON JONGUP!"

Daehyun mendengar suara tawa di seberang sana.

 _"Kkkkk~ Suaramu sudah menjadi berat rupanya, eoh? Noon – ah, maksudku, hyung."_

Daehyun tersenyum menahan gejolak yang membuncah di dadanya. "Dasar. Mulai sekarang panggil aku 'hyung'."

 _"... kenapa, hyung?"_

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

 _"Kau... kedengarannya senang sekali."_

"Tentu saja!" Daehyun nyaris melompat kegirangan. "Akhirnya aku bisa menjadi top dalam hubungan kami!" Dan dia berdecak senang.

 _"Sudah kuduga kau senang, noon – ah, maksudku, hyung. Jadi... tidak usah kuberikan penawarnya?"_

Daehyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "A-apa kau bilang?" lirihnya tidak percaya.

 _"Tentu saja aku punya penawarnya. Jadi... mau atau tidak?"_

Daehyun menelan ludah bingung. Tentu saja dia senang karena perubahannya yang sekarang. Tapi... bagaimana dengan Youngjae? Orang tua mereka? Teman-teman sekolah?

Ingat, Jung Daehyun. Kau tidak boleh egois.

"Daehyun noon – ah, maksudku... Daehyun oppa. Kau menelepon siapa? Kenapa memakai ponselku?"

Daehyun gelagapan saat melihat Youngjae turun dari lantai atas. Dia berbisik pelan pada Jongup, "Sampai ketemu besok!"

 _"Hah? Hyung, kenap—"_

PIP!

Dengan terburu-buru, Daehyun menghapus riwayat log panggilan di ponsel Youngjae, kemudian meletakkannya kembali di atas meja. "Err... Jongup," jawabnya jujur.

"Ah, kenapa? Apakah ada urusan?" tanya Youngjae bingung.

"... ya."

"Dan kenapa kau menggunakan ponselku?" Mata Youngjae memicing curiga. "Selingkuh, ya?"

"MANA MUNGKIN?! AKU SEKARANG SEORANG PRIA."

Youngjae semakin menatap Daehyun tajam karena gelagatnya yang aneh. Dan Daehyun yang menyadari tindakannya barusan segera menggeleng kuat. "Bukuku dibawa Jongup," sahutnya berbohong.

"Ah, baiklah," Youngjae mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli lalu berlalu menuju dapur, meninggalkan Daehyun yang tengah berpikir keras di sofa.

 _'Ah, apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

* * *

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

* * *

 **[REPOST]**


End file.
